wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quicksilver of Acantia
Quicksilver Quicksilver is one of my OCs. You can use him any time, just notify me when you do. Quicksilver is a Metallic from Acantia, and has shiny silver scales and spines on his tail. Where is Acantia, and what in the moons is a Metallic? Acantia is a country literally worlds away. (See: Crystal Dragon War.) A Metallic is an Acantian dragon with scales that look like metal, they can spit globs of liquid metal that harden instantly, they can shoot spines from their tail, and can fly faster and roar louder than any other dragon. = Personality Quicksilver is kind of a : get the job done kind of dragon. He likes friends, though he does not have much, and for some reason, he can gain friends quickly, though not many are eager. He "tells it like it is". However, he likes to refrain from hurting other's feelings. He does not like petulantly annoying dragons, and sometimes he loses his temper. History Quicksilver was always an odd dragon. He was meant to be a hybrid: his father a Metallic, his mother a Currentlen. What he would have looked like, what his abilities would be, no one can be sure. One thing is sure, though. He wouldn't be a Dragon Guardian. That honor was only bestowed upon pure bred dragons. So he can be thankful for the spell that defined him as a tribe. In other ways, though, it's a curse. The enchantment was made out of spite, hoping to weaken Quicksilver's willpower before he was even born. His parents were strong dragons, and they could not be broken by certain.... Enemies. So Quicksilver, and his sister Whale, were targeted instead. The spell separated them, hoping to take away the assurance of a sibling's support by dividing the line of difference. They were born as two completely different tribes. Growing up, however, they remained close. At the extremely young age of two, Quicksilver was already training. He practiced with his blade-sharp tail, with his long claws, with his formidable power of sound. By the age of four, he joined his best friends, Worldshaker and Purdy, on a quest to stop Worldshaker's power crazed brother, Starcusher. Along the way, Quicksilver discovers the Guardian power, bestowed upon only one dragon a tribe. Once Starcrusher is defeated, Quicksilver and co. go looking for the other Dragon Guardians. They have found two, a Stormatchen, Frenzi, and an Obscurelen, Shade. Shade was an initial enemy and trained assassin, but joined them after being convinced by Purdy that what she was doing was wrong. After that, the Acantians stumbled upon Pyrrhia (see: The Crystal Dragon War), and a war was started. It ended peacefully, and from then on, Quicksilver had hung out with his new friends, Screech and Shadow. Allegiances As of recently, the dividing war against Starcrusher had been won, and despite the fact that his own tribe fought against him, he did well. He still fights for Diego's Acantian army. Family Quicksilver has a family of five, his brother never showing up in any stories, and his name is unknown, which is why he's not up there. Quicksilver has a strong bond with his sister, even though their eggs were cursed at birth to be two different tribes. His father is a Metallic, mother a Currentlen. His mom and dad dont show up much, and he is more seen with Whale, Purdy, and Worldshaker. Relationships Worldshaker Quicksilver's best and first friend. Worldshaker is always there for him, especially when the weight of the world is too much. He is a powerful ally, but their relationship is mutual. World shaker sometimes break downs when he faces the hasrsh reality, that, no, Starcrusher is never coming back, and no, fighting for his life will never get easier. Sometimes even the most depended upon friends are heavily dependent. "Don't worry, bud. Make your smile as shiny as them scales." -Worldshaker Purdy Another one of Quicksilver's best friends. She constantly makes jokes at his expense, but knows when to stop, and Quicksilver admires that about her. She is not an immature joke maker like COUGHKRAKENCOUGH, and usually Quicksilver and she will have a good laugh at it afterwards, so Quicksilver knows who to turn to when he finds a new meme. ”What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through your EXCESSIVELY SHINY GLITTERING." -Purdy Screech Screech thought of him as odd at first. He looked weird, sounded weird, his style of attack was weird... Yet she could not help falling talons over tails for this deadly dragon. With him and Shadow, she visited Acantia, and ran into a hociopathical Cosmesos, and she confessed her attraction to Quicksilver after he was defeated. Unfortunately, the Metallic did not return the feeling, but swore to help her find the perfect partner. "NO. I am not slightly in love with a Metallic. A handsome, deadly, slightly cute Metallic." -Screech Shadow Shadow kind of annoyed Quicksilver at first. He was an extremely unhelpful, petulant dragon that got himself into trouble with every turn. But the silver dragon felt a kind of big brotherly responsibility for the young Night wing, and so, somehow, Shadow managed to creep his way onto Quicksilver's friend list. On more than one occasion, Quicksilver has teased Shadow about his crush on Moonwatcher. "Ooo! Ooo! Why are you so shiny?" -Shadow Shade An Obscurelen assassin that joined the Dragon Gaurdians. She fought Quicksilver when he, Purdy, Worldshaker, Frenzi, and Stormfyre were on a liberation mission. She proved to be very skilled, and Quicksilver only beat her using his gauntlet. After that, she slyly asked him out and slunk away, leaving Quicksilver to wonder what had just happened. Shade is his second love interest, and so far she has been much more successful than Screech... "Gems, you beat me! I guess there's only one thing to do now. Cafe on Saturday? Assuming you're still alive, of course. Great, it's a date!" -Shade Guardian Quicksilver is part of a group called the Dragon Guardians. They can each call forth a giant dragon five times the size of a regular dragon. Quicksilver was the first to learn how to do it. Random Facts * Quicksilver was named after the peculiar way he hatched. He burst out of the egg quickly, leaving a tiny hole behind. His egg turned to metal. * His scales have an unusual sheen to them, even more than a regular Metallic. * He really, really, likes pancakes. * His nickname is Platinum, because his friends tell him he's worth more than platinum, and even though he protested he was silver, the name stuck. Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters